


Terms and Conditions

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Dean Winchester, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Innocent Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Parent Death, Protective Gabriel, Research, Researching Dean Winchester, Rich Gabriel (Supernatural), Royalty, Scientist Castiel (Supernatural), Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: With a box, a picture, some graveyard dirt, and a bone from a black cat a deal could be made at a crossroads. A demon would come and give you your deepest desires in exchange in ten years, they will come and take your soul. This deal with a blue-eyed human would be different than any a demon has had before. What is a demon do when a human's one desire...is you?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. The deal

Blue eyes slid over the small wooden music box he was using, the box was old. An antique used and worn with time, the old vibrant wood still shined though with a bit of polish. He told himself he would never part with this box. Never. Yet here he was placing it in the ground in the middle of nowhere. 

It was cold. The ground hadn’t thawed from the cold front they had. Digging into the ground was like digging into cement. Rocks threatened his casted wrist, trying to dig around them. It was like the ground wanted him to stop and did everything in his power. When the hand shovel wouldn’t get past them, he dug in with his nails and fingers, scratching and hurting his fingers to pry the tiny stones. Even when his pale’s fingers bled and were bruising, he dug. 

When he had gotten a good size hole, he pulled back wiping his sweat from his face with the back of his hand smearing the cold dirt and blood on his cheek. He panted at his success before grabbing the old music box and opening it. Blue eyes checked the contents again, a small bag of graveyard dirt was the first thing he looked at. He didn’t think it mattered if it was in a baggy in the box but to him it did. It was sentimental. He hoped the little baggy of it didn’t bother anyone. He didn’t want to dirty the inside if he could help it.

The second was the bone of a black cat, ethically sourced from a cat that had died from being hit by a car. It laid there, lifeless, slowly rotting when he came across it driving for roadkill. He had done the right thing. Taking a bone before he buried it. The cat would have been in a better place and now could rest easier given a proper burial. Ashes to Ashes and all. 

The last was a photo of himself. The last one he smiled in. The last time he remembered him smiling. He ripped his mother out of the photo, slowly and delicately before he folded her up and placed it in her pocket before he lowered his own picture in. Winding the music box one last time, he watched the small ballerina move inside. Going around, around, and around before he sighed slowly lowering it into the ground. 

He used his hand to cover it, spreading the dirt over the box till it was covered. He placed his hands on the dirt, as he looked at it. What did he do now? He had done his end. Endless research and this was the confirmed theory. Did he have to do something else? All he read about was just to put it in the ground. All the ingredients were there. What did he do-

“-Nothing.” A voice spoke making the young adult turn around. “You do nothing, Castiel.” Castiel scrambled to stand seeing the man in the road behind him. 

“How did you know my name?” Castiel choked confused as the man held out his hand showing the photo he had just buried was held up in the man’s hand. 

“Why do you think?” The man spoke his eyes glowed red. “You invited me here.”

“You’re the demon?” Castiel choked happily. “You really came? I’ve tried this so many times and no one has come-”

“-Well, just needed to find my crossroads.” The man asked. “...What is it you are willing to damn your soul for, Castiel?”

“You. I want you.” Castiel moved to him as the demon blinked confused. 

“...I’m sorry, what-” The demon started as Castiel shoved his fingers in the demon’s mouth checking his teeth with a small flashlight. 

“Good teeth. Eyes dilate perfectly, wow. Gorgeous normal eyes when you aren’t making them glow!” Castiel beamed pushing his glasses upon his face. “How old are you? How many deals have you had-” 

“Wait, wait, wait.” The demon put a hand up. “What do you mean you want me?”

“I want you to come home with me for as long as I can have you,” Castiel stated as the demon blinked. “I-I’m a scientist. Demons are my life’s work. I have been looking for a living subject for years but no one would come.”

“Ah, I’ve heard of you.” The demon eyed him. “We were told you were too curious for your own good and to stay away. They don’t like humans knowing too much.”

“But you come?” Castiel questioned. 

“I do what I like. When I like it.” The demon took a seat on Castiel’s car hood. “...I don’t fear the king.”

“Then you’ll make the deal? Ten years with you and you get my soul?” Castiel asked as the demon eyed him for a long time. 

“What’s the point? If you publish or say anything no one will believe you.” The demon spoke. “Is it worth it?”

“It is to me.” Castiel breathed as the demon got off the car and walked to him his hands shoved into his pockets. Castiel pushed up his glasses. 

“Ten years then.” The demon breathed. “I’ll answer what I can, let you do with me as you wish...but in ten years, you’ll be mine. Agreed?”

Castiel slowly nodded swallowing, he knew what he was sacrificing. He needed this. He needed to know. Castiel pushed up on his tippy toes as the Demon leaned down to kiss him. At the touch of his lips, Castiel’s eyes glowed at the kiss. The man pulling him closer as they kissed hard and desperately feeling power coursing through him. Castiel yanked back when he felt woozy, his nose started pouring blood. Castiel backed up as images flashed in his head, looking at his hands before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Blue eyes shot open as he sat up in a bed. Glancing around in a panic, when he realized where he was. Home. He was home. Castiel leaned forward rubbing his face. Was it all a dream? Were the crossroads and the demon a dream? Castiel turned to look at his side desk seeing the music box. He softly looked at his sadly in his hands and looked over the item inside. The music was playing upon opening. Castiel pulled out the photo of himself and his mother. It...must have been a dream, he ripped this in it. Castiel looked confused at the dirt under his fingernails. If...it was a dream...How did he get dirt there?

The smoke detector went off in his house causing him to curse, Castiel climbed out of bed and ran towards the kitchen seeing the demon curiously eyeing the toaster. Castiel cursed loudly moving past him to unplug the toaster. Castiel coughed loudly fanning the air as he popped out what was inside. Castiel reached to yank out the charcoal food items, tossing them in the sink before watering them down. 

“Are you trying to kill us?” Castiel coughed.

“No, I am just trying out your...things,” The Demon commented rubbing his chin watching Castiel move to fan the smoke alarm. 

“It’s not supposed to cook it that long.” Castiel coughed.

“Then why make it be able to cook that long?” The Demon asked. “Why have a ten on here if it’s not meant to be.” 

“Can you open a window?” Castiel begged as the Demon moved to his window trying to open it but it wouldn’t budge. “Mr. Demon, it’s locked, you got to-” 

The demon just forced it open with his strength breaking the lock and the window. The demon blinked as Castiel breathed annoyed but it was obvious the demon was confused. Kneeling to look at the broken glass and up at the window. Had he never been in a human apartment before?

“Mr. Demon? Do you have a name?” Castiel asked as the demon turned. “I can’t just keep calling you Mr. Demon forever.”

“No.” The demon spoke.

“No, what?” Castiel scoffed. “You don’t have a name?”

“I don’t.” The demon stated when the smoke alarm stopped. Castiel took a second to register what he was told. Castiel turned to him, Castiel eyed him pausing at that. 

“...What do you mean, you don’t have a name?” Castiel spoke. “What do people call you?”

“Normally, they call you pup till after their first deal.” The demon explained as he picked up some glass in his hand. “...You’re my first deal. Normally we take their names in honor of our first deal...but since I’m stuck with you for ten years that might be a little awkward…”

. “...So...do you want me to name you?” Castiel offered. 

“If you don’t mind.” The demon stood, Castiel moved to the trash to show him where to put it. 

“Oh…” Castiel choked in surprise. This...wasn’t exactly what he imagined being stuck with a Demon forever. “Okay.” Castiel pulled out his phone and started to google names. “Don’t touch anything.” 

Castiel mumbled as he took a seat on the table going through the names. Castiel kept glancing up to watch the Demon take time to open the drawers. He did say not to touch something but at least he wasn’t burning the house down. 

“...So mating what exactly is that?” Castiel asked as The demon looked through the drawers. “I read it a lot in my research, I don’t get it.”

“It’s being together forever and procreate.” The demon spoke.

“So like marriage,” Castiel spoke as the demon shrugged. 

“I don’t know what that is. So sure.” The demon stated. 

“...You really have no idea about the outside world, do you?” Castiel spoke as the Demon nodded. 

“I’ve been in hell...we don’t really interact with humans.” The demon explained. “When we first come out into the world, we are summoned and learn through our deals. This is the first time I got out of hell.”

“Why _do_ you make deals with humans?” Castiel asked. “You seem so powerfully, why would you need us?”

“Besides the fact they teach us to blend in, teach us of human life to better our deals and help us breed.” The demon spoke. 

“Help you...breed?” Castiel asked.

“Demons can’t breed each other so we need humans…” The demon explained.

“So that’s why you bond with your first humans.” Castiel realized. These demons are so fascinating. “You mimic the people you make deals with and learn from them to better hide in the human world. Fascinating.”

“.... knowing human behaviors and this human world lets us live in it, till then we live in hell till we have learned enough not to stand out..” The demon spoke turning the gas on the stove, it clicked loudly. “Despite it pissing off a lot of people, our deal will better help me do that-”

“Dean,” Castiel spoke as the demon turned off the stove turning to him. “How about Dean?”

“Dean…” The demon spoke. “I like it.” Castiel smiled softly at that. 

“Dean it is then.” Castiel stood as he moved to the fridge to pull something out when his phone beeped. “Shoot, I’m late,” Castiel stated as he grabbed for his keys. “Are you hungry? Do you eat?” Dean nodded slowly. “I’ll order food to the door. Just open this door and take it when someone rings. Okay?” Dean nodded. “Stay here and don’t touch anything.” 

Castiel put on the tv, deciding on something educational. Maybe he can learn while Castiel was at work. Castiel led Dean to the couch and had him sit. 

“Are you allergic to anything?” Castiel asked but Dean just blinked. “I will take it as a no. I will be back.” Castiel patted his head awkwardly before he grabbed for the door and left. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel bolted to his brother who sat on a cafe table outside waiting for him. Castiel moved to him rushing into the seat a mess as he tried to calm down from his running. His brother raised an eyebrow.

“You look like shit,” Gabriel commented as Castiel took the coffee Gabriel had ready for him there. It was a bit cool but at least he could drink it without burning his mouth. Gabriel noticed the dirty and injured bruised fingers. Gabriel sighed eyeing him. “...Still looking for imaginary demons?”

“I’m not crazy,” Castiel spoke firmly. 

“I didn’t say you are,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel said nothing just drinking his coffee. “...You just have a wild imagination. Always have.”

“...You can pretend you didn’t see it.” Castiel breathed softly. “But I can’t.” Castiel closed his eyes remembering the blood.

“...She was sick, Castiel,” Gabriel whispered. “...she did it to herself…”

“No.” Castiel shook his head covering his face. 

“You can’t keep hurting yourself like this,” Gabriel spoke. “You aren’t letting yourself mourn, instead you want to prove demons made our mother-”

“-I don’t want to talk about this again,” Castiel stated as Gabriel closed his mouth. “You promised if I saw you for coffee once a week you wouldn’t do this.”

“...I’m sorry,” Gabriel admitted. “I just...worry.”

“I’m okay. I’m not mom.” Castiel whispered, they were quiet for a long time as Gabriel sighed. 

“...Do you need more money?” Gabriel asked. He always asked after he upset him. Gabriel always apologized with money, never with words. 

“...Yeah,” Castiel admitted. 

“I’ll have another five hundred put into your account,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel nodded. His brother took care of him, despite thinking he was crazy. Never once got fed up with him. Just helped him. Gabriel made good money and was able to support him. Castiel was grateful, it allowed him to focus on his work. “You were late today, did you oversleep?”

“Yeah.” Castiel lied as his phone binged saying the food was delivered. Castiel let out a relaxed breath. Dean was fed. “ I actually took up gardening, so that’s why my hands look like this. You know, my therapist has been begging me to do something other than reading about Demons. So I took up gardening.” He wasn’t sure if Gabriel bought it but he didn’t argue.

“Gardening? I would never have the patience.” Gabriel breathed. “I don’t even think my cactus is alive.” 

“You have a cactus?” Castiel questioned.

“That’s exactly my point,” Gabriel commented crossing a leg over the other. “That’s why I don’t garden.” Castiel snorted at that looking back at his watch. “Got somewhere to be?”

“Um...sorta,” Castiel stated glanced up innocently trying not to be awkward. Gabriel sighed as he eyed him. 

“Promise me you’re okay,” Gabriel spoke. “I know you have been obsessed with demons for years-” 

“They aren’t real.” Castiel lied. “I know. I’m not mom. I wish you’d stop worrying that I’m going to snap.”

“I’m not trying to make you feel that way. Mental illness runs in our family. I always worry about it for the both of us...” Gabriel stated. “I just...losing mom was hard on both of us, especially since you found-”

“Stop.” Castiel stood, making his chair fall back. People turned to look at him. “I’ll see you next week.” Gabriel sighed sadly watching him go. Castiel got in his car, closing his eyes trying to calm his racing heart. Castiel slumped over his wheel trying to calm down his heart. Remembering running into the house that day with Gabriel, calling for his mother in happiness to see her. Running towards his mother’s room-

Castiel jumped when someone hit his horn, Castiel sat up rubbing his face before he put the car into gear and drove home. Castiel walked up to his apartment, pushing open the door but paused to see Dean breaking a kiss with a delivery man. Dean’s eyes glowing in a sealed deal. Dean turned to look at Castiel who blinked in surprise. The delivery driver turned his head shyly and grabbed his keys. 

“S-Sorry, I-I’m not gay-” The man spoke as Castiel grabbed his wrist as he was leaving. 

“What did you want?” Castiel asked as the man looked down.

“...I wanted her to love me.” The man looked down before he pulled his hand away and left out the door. Castiel turned to see Dean’s eyes still glowing. 

“He...didn’t go to the crossroads,” Castiel whispered as he slowly moved to grab his notebook sitting at the table as Dean moved to sit in front of his curiously eyeing the human food he had. 

“My crossroads go where I go,” Dean spoke digging into the food, it took a bit to understand how to figure out how to eat the burger but he managed with some pointers from Castiel. “Since I’m your house guest for the next ten years-”

“I made my home a crossroad,” Castiel whispered as Dean slowly nodded before Castiel wrote it down in his book.

“This is good.” Dean moaned as Castiel continued to write.

“How...How do you go about making a deal with him?” Castiel asked. “How did that even come up?”

“Demons have an aura about us. People want to tell us their deepest darkest secrets.” Dean ate a fry sideways like it was corn which Castiel reached out for a fry to show him how to eat it. Dean watched for a moment before eating it correctly. 

“So you didn’t have to say anything?” Castiel asked. 

“No,” Dean stated. “He handed me the food and just stared. I asked if he wanted to come in and he started just talking to me about the apartment. When he mentioned that he was planning to get a place like this before his girlfriend dumped him and ruined his life. I just...offered to fix that.”

“What did you get in return?” Castiel asked.

“His soul. Ten years from today.” Dean chewed moaning at the food. “This is delicious.”

“When do you reap their soul? Midnight?” Castiel asked. 

“No. The day of their deal, at the time they made it.” Dean spoke. 

“How many deals do you normally make a day?” Castiel asked. 

“A normal demon?” Demon stated. “A normal crossroads demon can make up to one or two a day. An older crossroads demon with experience? Five or six. A demon promoted to the real world? Anywhere up to ten to fifteen.” 

“A day?” Castiel stated. “So you guys get promoted?”

“We are crossroads demons till we know the world. It’s to gain experience.” Dean explained. 

“Hm.” Castiel wrote that down. “So how old are you…? You say you were young.”

“In demon and human years, I’m eighteen. Fresh out of hell.” Dean stated. 

“I’m nineteen, I’m older than you.” Castiel beamed innocently. “How old can demons get?” Castiel asked. 

“The oldest I know is Lucifer himself. He’s older than any of us can imagine. But normal demons live till like a thousand years old before they retire and live out the rest of their days till they pass.” Dean spoke as Castiel blinked. 

“So Lucifer is real? He’s not a myth?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded. “What about god and all his angels?”

“I don’t know,” Dean confessed. 

“What separates the normal demons from Lucifer? Why can’t they live that long?” Castiel asked. 

“Royal blood,” Dean explained. “Royal blood is black and has agents to keep them living forever. Normal demons have red blood, it doesn’t have the same properties.”

“Fascinating,” Castiel whispered, writing it down. “And you mentioned we need humans to breed? So there are no full breed demons?”

“The royal family.” Dean comment. 

“...Can you tell me more about the royal family?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged. 

“I don’t know much about them,” Dean explained as Castiel nodded. “A little above my paygrade.”

“I see.” Castiel nodded as Dean eyed him his eyes glowed in curiosity. 

“...What is it you are looking for Castiel?” Dean asked but Castiel ignored the question writing it down. 

“Can you tell me what you do know about them?” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him. 

“They might actually kill me for humoring you or kill you for knowing,” Dean mumbled as Castiel stopped writing to look up annoyed. Dean heard his pen click in his obvious annoyance.

“I’m dead in ten years anyway. That’s what you do right?” Castiel glared Dean took in his anger. “In ten years on the day I made my deal in the EXACT moment I kissed you, you will make me brutally end my life making it look like a suicide, right?” Dean said nothing. “...I made a deal for YOU! That includes all you know! Now, do we understand each other?!” Dean sighed crossing his arms as he sat back in his chair. 

“I get it now...This is personal.” Dean breathed. “If I had known that I wouldn’t have come to the crossroads.” 

“Did I ask for your observations on my life?” Castiel snapped looking down as he angrily scribbled into his notebook. 

“...Castiel, I can’t tell you what they wished for,” Dean spoke, it wasn’t judging. It seemed...like he spoke with sadness and concern.

“Stop.” Castiel snapped.

“I can’t even tell you who she made the deal with, even with our deal, even if I wanted to-” Dean explained. 

“STOP.” Castiel stood up fast slamming down his notebook, Dean was quiet as he eyed him. 

“...You already knew this,” Dean spoke as Castiel breathed heavily.

“...The first crossroads demon I tried to make a deal with,” Castiel whispered. “I asked for the info.”

“He wouldn’t make the deal.” Castiel scoffed. “Said all deals are private affairs, said to let the dead die with their secrets.” 

“It’s true...these secrets...desires... are ones they were willing to die for,” Dean stated. 

“Why do you guys get all high and mighty about dignity when you brutally kill them.” Castiel snapped, grabbing for his stuff. “You are all monsters anyways, why do you even care about their dignity?!” Castiel snatched something from the fridge before moving to his bedroom angrily slamming the door. Dean stared at the door for a long time before he went back to eating. Wondering if all humans were as angry as the human Castiel. 


	2. Sleep

Castiel sucked in air as he opened his eyes seeing eyes peering into his soul, Castiel shot out of bed in a panic panting holding their chest. Dean kneeled watching him sleep and blinked when Castiel panicked. 

“What the fuck.” Castiel snapped.

“Do humans normally make noises in their sleep?” Dean asked not realizing that it wasn’t cool to watch people sleep. “You sound like a hellhound.”

“How long have you been there?” Castiel eyed him.

“All night,” Dean stated. “After you fell asleep.”

“Okay...you go to bed at the same time as me, this isn't happening again.” Castiel got out of bed, Dean moved to follow him when Castiel put his hand out stopping him. “Stay here.” 

“Why?” Dean asked. 

“I have to pee, I pee alone,” Castiel stated as Dean was made to sit on the bed. Dean looked down pouting like a puppy. Castiel eyed him and sighed, okay that little lost puppy look was adorable. “...I’ll open the door when I’m done.” 

Dean smiled softly at that perking up. Castiel closed the door as Dean looked around. Dean stared at a picture frame with Castiel and two others in it. Dean picked up the picture frame studying the two people on it. Castiel, a blonde woman, and another young adult. 

Dean could tell Castiel and the man were brothers just by looking at them. Or at the very least closely related. He was too young to be Castiel’s father. The woman, however, must have been their mom. Right age. The door opened to the bathroom when Dean heard a weird swirling sound which Castiel paused seeing the photo in Dean’s hand. 

“Can you put that down?” Castiel asked softly as Dean moved to put it back. Castiel didn’t sound angry at him for looking. Dean didn’t mean harm in it and Castiel could tell “...Look, don’t touch, okay?”

“Okay,” Dean stated with a nod. Castiel moved to brush his teeth, looking at Dean as he did. 

“Come, I got a spare one for you to use.” Castiel sighed as he moved to help explain brushing teeth to Dean. 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel slid over breakfast for Dean as he moved around the kitchen. Dean was not allowed in the kitchen after almost burning the house down and happily sat in the dining room chair closest to the kitchen. Dean watched Castiel walking around in boxers and a tank top, curiously watching his body move as he multitasked. 

Castiel had a list of things he needed to do today, the first thing being Dean needed necessities if he was going to live here for ten years. Castiel jumped feeling something brush against his ass, making Castiel turn to swat off whatever it was only to see Dean touching the boxers curiously. 

“Why does your underwear flow so much? Sometimes I can see your butt.” Dean asked. 

“D-Dean, you can’t just touch someone there.” Castiel blushed violently pulling his underwear away from his grip. 

“Why?” Dean blinked. Castiel groaned. How was he so sheltered?!

“What did you do all that time in hell till you got here?” Castiel asked. “No one taught you to eat or what’s socially not okay.” 

“I slept,” Dean answered softly. Castiel turned to him. 

“Slept...like for a long time?” Castiel whispered, wanting to ask more but the door rang. Castiel moved to open it seeing the maintenance man. The maintenance man was an older gentleman, he lived somewhere on the first floor if Castiel remembered correctly. He was a little older than sixty, Castiel figured. Potbelly, balding on top and always a bit dirty from his daily job. 

“You said a window broke?” The man asked holding a panel of glass as Castiel slowly opened the door wider for him. Castiel pointed to the window Dean had broke when he tried to burn the house down. Castiel walked back towards the kitchen noticing Dean was watching the man. He tilted his head watching the man like a lion stalking his prey. Castiel eyed Dean slowly taking a seat next to him. Castiel slowly grabbed for his notebook writing down what he was observing.

“So what happened to the window? Looks like you exploded a bomb.” The man joked as Dean blinked at him.

Dean was right. They do strike up a conversation first. Was it his aura? What was it that made them want to speak to them? Castiel had lived here a couple of years now and this man never talked to him. 

“I broke it,” Dean explained calmly going back to eating. 

“Man, you must be strong.” The man chuckled. “...You know, I was excited to be called to fix a window.” The man worked. “Honestly, I’ve had enough of my wife and was looking for a reason to leave the house.” 

“I’m sorry to hear about that.” Dean chewed. Castiel slowly wrote down what he observed. This man was very open and honest with Dean. Starting to complain about all his problems, things he hated about his life. Private stuff. Stuff you wouldn’t normally tell strangers.

“-I don’t even REMEMBER the last time I got laid.” The maintenance man laughed bitterly as he finished the window. “...Man, I wish-” Dean got up at the word, slamming his hand on the table as he stood. Castiel jumped at Dean’s action, watching Dean as he moved to him. 

“Careful, a wish is something that should be taken seriously.” Dean slowly walked to him. “...What if I told you I could make one wish come true? Just one.” 

Castiel expected the man to blow off Dean or call him crazy but the man seemed to be contemplating his words. Why did people believe Dean so earnestly? Was it something about him? Dean’s eyes glowed red as he eyed him as he softly caressed his face. 

“...Just one?” The man asked as Dean nodded blinking his long eyelashes at him. The man searched Dean’s face. “...What’s the catch? My soul?” He chuckled but a part of him knew. Castiel thinks deep down...everyone knows the price.

“Ten years from now, at this very second...you will be mine.” Dean breathed his voice was soothing. Even now Castiel felt the pull to the words that snagged him at the crossroads. “Agreed?”

The maintenance man slowly nodded lost in his eyes. 

“Just...one,” Dean whispered. The man searched Dean’s eyes, Dean smiled softly as though...he could read his thoughts. “...That...I can do.” Dean leaned down slightly to kiss the man when Castiel’s heart pounded at the thought. Could Castiel sit idly by? Watching this man sell his soul? Castiel closed his eyes, his heart pounding. Castiel squeezed his eyes closed harder as he had vivid flashes of memories of blood and the sounds of the room were overwhelming. Castiel’s eyes shot open standing up before their lips touched. 

“Stop it!” Castiel screamed upset. What surprised him...was Dean who stopped leaning in to kiss the maintenance man to look at him. Dean...had listened to him? Dean looked at him tenderly like...he was worried about him? Castiel let out a relieved breath as Dean moved his arms away from the man he was holding in his arms. 

“Mind your goddamn business!” The maintenance man looked at Castiel pissed at the interruption. 

Trying to get Dean to focus on him again, but Dean moved to walk towards Castiel when Dean’s wrist was yanked back toward the maintenance man. The maintenance man slammed his lips against Dean’s as Dean’s eyes widened in surprise not knowing what to do. Dean slightly tried to push back from his chest with fear in his eyes. Seeing that fear...Castiel bolted to Dean to save him.

“Get off of him!” Castiel moved to Dean protectively, shoving the maintenance man off of him. “Don’t you EVER lay a hand on him again!” Dean blinked conflicted, Castiel wondered if the deal still was sealed, but...the maintenance man’s nose started to bleed. Much like Castiel’s had done the night of the deal. The maintenance man wiped his nose happily on his sleeve.

“Did I get my wish?!” The maintenance man hissed as Dean nodded slowly not looking at him. “Good.” The deal still happened despite Dean not consenting to the kiss?

“I-I tried to save your soul!” Castiel breathed angrily as the man scoffed. “Do...you know what they do to you when your time comes?!”

“Would I rather be miserable for ten fucking more years till I die naturally or get what I want and enjoy life till I fucking die?” The man scoffed. “Fuck off and mind your own business.” 

“Are you done with the window?!” Castiel snapped. 

“Yes-” The maintenance man snapped. 

“Then get the FUCK out!” Castiel hissed forcing the door open. The maintenance man glared daggers grabbing his toolbox and leaving. Castiel slammed the door repeatedly in anger before he locked it. Dean looked away at Castiel’s anger. Castiel slid down the door with his knees pulled up to his chest just burying his face into his hands. 

“... _I’m sorry_ …” Dean whispered so softly that Castiel’s rage ceased being snapped out of it by those words. Dean looked down ashamed, Castiel eyed him. He didn’t think...Demons would care about things like this. Dean’s instinct is to make deals. But Dean hesitated… He hesitated because Castiel asked him to.

“...It’s…” Castiel sighed running his fingers through his hair frustrated from the man...not Dean. “...It’s not your fault…” Castiel eyed him before getting up. “...Are you okay?” 

“He didn’t hurt me.” Dean tilted his head confused. 

“No, but he put his hands on you, that’s not okay.” Castiel stood turning to glare at the door the man left out. “Pig.” Castiel moved to the kitchen to finish making himself his own food. “Dean, if someone grabs you like that you sock them in the face, you got that?! Deal or not, you don’t let people think they can walk all over you.” Dean slowly sat down to eat again as Castiel continued to rant about that stupid man when Dean’s voice got his attention.

“Thanks…” Dean breathed sincerely as Castiel turned. “...For protecting me…”

“...Thanks for stopping when I asked.” Castiel gave him a soft smile before going back to his cooking. Dean eyed the back of his head softly continuing to eat. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sighed as Dean played with his seatbelt. Dean took it off, put it on, took it off. Castiel stared at his innocence, watching him be so fascinated by the seat belt. But they weren’t innocent were they? Demons? He would be a monster just like the rest of them. He would take lives and ruin families. No matter how innocent Dean seemed, Castiel was training him to better hone his skills to become a better predator. Castiel pulled off his own seatbelt getting off the car quickly. Dean turned watching Castiel walk around the car to let him out. 

“Come on, Dean.” Castiel opened the door. Dean got out following Castiel towards the store. Castiel grabbed a shopping cart. “Stay beside me and don’t talk to anyone.” 

“Okay,” Dean stated as they walked in. Castiel looked to see where the men’s clothes were before he started towards the aisle. Dean eyed the people that lived their daily eyes. Dean eyed them so fascinated as they walked around. Castiel made a b-line to the shirts already checking to find clothes for Dean. Dean stood beside him ignoring Castiel holding shirts up to him to check the size of his body. Dean glanced around watching someone pacing as they talked on the phone, watching an old woman looking at towels. 

What fascinated Dean most though was a small toddler running around the clothes racks. Dean moved away from Castiel to watch the small being move around the clothes. The little boy stopped noticing Dean’s presence peering out slightly from behind a clothes rack. The kid smiled softly at Dean as Dean smiled back. 

“Hi.” The boy smiled, he was missing a couple of teeth. His hair was a bowl cut of brown shaggy hair. Green eyes stared back into Dean’s who took in his little overalls and t-shirt. Dean kneeled to him. 

“Hi,” Dean spoke softly and kindly. “What’s your name, squirt?” The kid giggled and ducked quickly behind the clothes rack again. Dean went around the clothing rack, getting to the back of the clothes rack where the child would have been. 

He found himself...no longer in the store. 

Dean looked down what seemed to be a hedge maze. Dean turned to look back from where he came from but he found nothing but more maze. Dean looked up seeing the piercing sun shining down on him. 

“Cas?” Dean called but no one responded. Dean turned around seeing the toddler peering at him from behind a hedge smiling again. “...Kid?” Dean moved to get a better look at him but the kid bolted down the maze. 

“Come get me!” The kid laughed, Dean didn’t know why but he felt compelled to. 

“Wait!” Dean called before he bolted after him. Following the kid in turns after turns. “Wait, Kid!” Dean bolted around and around the maze. He didn’t know where he was coming from, where he was going. He was so lost and confused. It was so hot. Lost and turned around he called for the child again. Though what escaped his lips surprised even him. “SAM!” Dean felt a hand yank him back roughly.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“DEAN!” Castiel screamed, barely pulling Dean out of the way of a semi on the road, Dean blinked seeing the semi driver honking and cursing at them as he passed. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU CAN’T JUST WALK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!”

“I-...” Dean glanced around so confused. “I-I wasn’t here...I was somewhere else.” Castiel looked like a frantic mother at him. 

“In your head maybe!” Castiel scoffed checking him over for injuries. “Jesus, you scared me.”

“...but I was in a maze…” Dean started looking around as Castiel sighed.

“You stood next to me the whole time...you seemed out of it before you simply just walked out of the store and into oncoming traffic!” Castiel explained worriedly. “Don’t do that again. You stay by my side! Got it? Hold my goddamn hand if you need to, but don’t wander off!” 

“Okay…” Dean breathed as Castiel took a second to just look at him before he spoke again. 

“We got all we need, let’s go home,” Castiel spoke taking Dean’s arm for the extra measure as he walked him back to the car. 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat eating dinner while Castiel worked next to him, he seemed to be writing a letter to someone. Dean watched him curiously scribble words with his pen, Castiel mumbling to himself as he checked over his notes. Once the letter was complete and signed, Castiel turned to him innocently enough. 

“Mind willing to donate your hair to science?” Castiel asked.

“All of it?” Dean frowned, touching his hair. “...Okay, I guess.”

“Not all of it. I just need one or two strains.” Castiel got up moving behind Dean, Dean looked up at him as Castiel chuckled. “Don’t look at me, I need to grab your hairs, it’s making it difficult.” 

Dean looked forward again as Castiel eyed his head before picking out the hairs carefully making sure they had the root. Dean frowned at the slight pinch of pain but was fine. Castiel sealed it into an envelope and wrote on it in concentration before licking a stamp and slapping it on the envelope. Dean watched him curiously.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked. 

“I’m taking some hair and sending it to my friend. He’s going to run some tests for me.” Castiel smiled at him. 

Castiel pet Dean’s head softly, Dean was a very good test subject, he pretty much let Castiel do what he would like. Taking a few hairs? Dean didn’t mind. Dean was also...pleasant company, though Castiel hated to admit it.

“What are you hoping to see?” Dean eyed him.

“Just some more information about you guys biologically,” Castiel explained. “It’s nothing serious.” Dean nodded not understanding that. Castiel snorted softly at noticing Dean didn’t know what he was talking about. “Don’t worry about it.” Castiel got up and put the envelope onto the side table with his keys for the next time he went out. 

Castiel turned back to Dean who was playing with a stamp, he took one placing it on his skin as Castiel sighed moving to sit again. 

“Dean...Can I ask you a question?” Castiel took a seat on his desk. “What do you mean you slept for a long time when I asked about what you did in hell?”

“I mean I slept…” Dean looked down. 

“...Is that normal? To sleep for eighteen years?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged. 

“I don’t know…” Dean breathed looking down looking upset. Dean remembered how cold it was. Dark. He recalled how he floated in an endless abyss. Castiel touched his hand bringing Dean back to the present. 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke before he pulled his hand back. “You okay? You zoned out on me as you did at the store. It’s...It’s scary.” Castiel eyed him, it was like Dean was a completely different person when he zoned out. Like the vibes were off. Like Dean had… darkness to him. 

“Sorry.” Dean blinked, seeming out of it after thinking about it. 

“Did you want to talk about it?” Castiel asked but Dean seemed to recoil at that.

“Do...I have to?” Dean asked as Castiel took him in. Was Dean also scared when he zones like that?

“...We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to…” Castiel stated concerned. “It just helps to feel better sometimes to talk about it.” Dean slowly turned to him.

“Then...I would like not to.” Dean smiled softly at him. This was the first time Dean refused him. 

“...Alright, come on. It’s bedtime.” Castiel stood tiredly. 

Dean eyed him as Castiel ushered him to follow him. Dean followed him into the bedroom, moving to his drawer. The one Castiel had cleaned out for him, grabbing his ‘pajamas’ as Castiel called them. Castiel changed in the bathroom only coming out when Dean said he was dressed. 

“Okay,” Castiel spoke as he took a pillow and blanket to the couch setting up a bed for Dean. “Now go to sleep.”

“Sleep?” Dean breathed in worry, something about it really set him off. Castiel saw the fear in Dean’s eyes. “N-No, I don’t want to!” 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke as Dean backed away. “Dean-” Castiel reached for him but Dean bolted out the front door. “DEAN!” Castiel panicked following him sliding on his sandals. 

Dean was so fast running down the stairs to the ground floor of the apartment. Castiel was hot on his heeled but Dean was gone by the time Castiel got down to the first floor. Castiel bolted outside to the dark streets of the city. Despite it being in the middle of the city, it was relatively quiet in comparison to the day. It was pouring rain, Dean was out just lost in the city. 

“DEAN!” Castiel called holding himself from the cold. 

Castiel cursed pacing for a second debating if he should go in and expect him to come back on his own...or did he go after him. Castiel moved to go back in not sure what to do, Dean was a demon. He would be fine… but one thought made him stop. Dean...couldn’t eat a fry without his help...how could he expect him to navigate the harsh streets...or find his way back. 

Castiel turned back towards the street and started to go find him with only his phone for light.

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“Dean!” Castiel called as he walked down a side street when he started past an alleyway he heard something knock into the trash cans inside. Castiel shined his light down there, not seeing anything, but he had to check. Castiel walked down the alley stopping only when he came to see Dean sitting holding himself hiding behind a trash can. Castiel sighed so...sadly, Dean looked so spooked. “Dean…”

“No! I just woke up! I don’t want to go back!” Dean slammed back against the wall trying to get away from him as Dean slid down the wall holding his head cradling himself. “P-Please! I’ll be good! Don’t make me sleep!”

“D-Dean?” Castiel kneeled to him carefully reaching for him. He was shaking! He was so scared. “Dean…” Castiel softly cupped his face. “...I won’t let anything happen to you...I promise...I need you to trust me.”

“W-Why should I? Y-You hate me! I’m a monster!” Dean whimpered as Castiel’s heart hurt at those words.   
  
_“Why do you guys get all high and mighty about dignity when you brutally kill them.” Castiel snapped, grabbing for his stuff. “You are all monsters anyways, why do you even care about their dignity?!”_

“...Dean, I didn’t mean it,” Castiel whispered. “I was mad, I shouldn’t have lashed out at you…” Castiel raised his face to look at him. “...If we are going to be stuck together for the next ten years, we need to trust each other. So trust me, when I say sleep...I mean the human sleep. That’s great. You’ll love it, and you get to wake up whenever you want.”

“I can?” Dean asked, perking up as Castiel nodded before he stood. Castiel held out his hand to him as Dean glanced up. 

“Come on, we are going home...and we are holding hands. I don’t trust you not to run off.” Castiel joked as Dean slowly raised his hand placing it into Castiel’s. Castiel helped him up before walking home together. 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Getting home Castiel had them strip at the front door, throwing the wet clothes into the dryer. Castiel was too tired for modesty, grabbing towels from the laundry room, he gave Dean a towel to dry off. Making sure Dean cleaned his feet really well before heading to the bedroom. Dean and Castiel changed again into dry clothes. Castiel finished first walking to the couch, grabbing the blanket and pillow he had left there placing it back on his bed. 

“Come sit.” Castiel cooed softly as he moved into the bathroom to grab some pills, he placed two into Dean’s hand holding a cup of water. “Take this. Just put the pills in your mouth and swallow with water. It will help you sleep.” 

Dean listened to his instructions before Castiel ushered him to lay on the bed, tucking him in before he went around turning off the light to the room. Castiel laid down beside Dean in bed turning to him as Dean stared at him. 

“It’s okay, we are both going to sleep,” Castiel whispered moving to take his hand but Dean softly curled into him instead, taking advantage of the open space. Castiel blushed wanting to object, but...Dean was shaking. Castiel wrapped his arms around him, holding the bulker man close. “Mimic me.” 

Dean glanced up at that watching Castiel take a slow deep breath, Dean listened, trusting him as he flowed the calm and easy breathing. Castiel soothingly petting his spine with caring slow strokes. Dean eventually stopped shaking and his grip on Castiel relaxed. Castiel pulled back slightly to see Dean was fighting to keep his eyes open. 

“ _It’s okay_ …” Castiel whispered so softly Dean could barely make it out. “ _Close your eyes, till I count to ten okay_ ?” Dean closed his eyes. “ _One…”_

Castiel got, maybe, halfway through his count before the medicine had finally made Dean sleep. Castiel relaxed next to Dean, releasing his tight grip on him, and just stared at him for a bit. Watching Dean’s pouty lips move in-breath, Castiel let himself drift off with him counting the freckles on Dean’s face as he did. 

  
  



	3. Sam

“WHERE IS HE?!” A voice boomed as the men in the room bowed their heads at the king’s anger. The crowned prince leaned against the door eyeing his father’s rage. His mother trying to calm down the king in a loud rage. The prince sighed in annoyance at the noise. “WAS IT YOU?!” The king turned to his son who looked annoyed. “YOU LET HIM OUT?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HEAVEN WILL DO IF THEY GET AHOLD OF HIM?!”

“I do understand, but No. I didn’t let him out.” The older prince pushed off the wall nonchalantly walking to his father. “I wouldn’t _ dare _ to earn your wrath.” The prince mocked as the king moved to him but the queen stopped her husband from striking him. 

“Lucifer! He wouldn’t! He’s just at that age where he’s stubborn is all!” The queen explained as Lucifer turned to her then back at his son. 

“If I found out you let him out-” Lucifer glared but his son just eyed him amused. “...Find him. Get him back in his cage.”

“What is in it for me?” The prince asked as Lucifer glared. 

“Sam.” His mother sighed trying to calm them down but they were like oil and water, him and his father. 

“You will do it-” Lucifer hissed. 

“Lucy,” Sam’s mother spoke, making Lucifer sigh annoyed. 

“If you find him, I will let you mate someone of your choosing.” Lucifer offered as Sam beamed. 

“Done. I’ll find him.” Sam moved to leave, as Lucifer and his mother watched him go. 

Sam moved to the pod that once housed its prisoner. Sam eyed it taking in the damage done to the pod. It took a lot of strength and power to escape this. It was ripped open from the inside. He was surprised anything survived this. Sam eyed the blood on the metal pod before he turned towards the exit. 

“Now, if I escaped from my eternal slumber...where would I be…?” Sam asked his eyes glowing as he tried to track him.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stared at Dean who slept quietly near him, Dean had slept a good chunk of the morning going on what Castiel checked was nearing ten hours. Castiel softly poked Dean’s cheek who stirred softly at the touch, but another poke to his cheek made Dean open his eyes tiredly blinking at Castiel. 

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Castiel cooed to him as Dean sucked in air rubbing his eyes. “How was your sleep?” 

“Did I human sleep?” Dean mumbled as Castiel smiled softly. 

“Yes. You human slept.” Castiel rested his chin on his palm. “Did you dream?” 

“Dream?” Dean asked as Castiel hummed “What’s that?” 

“It’s like...seeing things while human sleeping,” Castiel stated but Dean shook his head no.

“I’m not sure…” Dean confessed.

“It’s okay, I don’t remember all my dreams either,” Castiel spoke sitting up. “Come on, time to get dressed and eat. I got food ready for you.”

“You have your shoes on,” Dean commented as Castiel looked down at them.

“Yeah, I have to go out,” Castiel spoke nodding as Dean pouted. “I have to go somewhere.” 

“Do you have to?” Dean asked as Castiel touched and patted his head softly. 

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours,” Castiel reassured. Dean nodded accepting the fact Castiel had to go.

“Come back soon.” Dean breathed as Castiel turned to leave, leaving Castiel to go out the door leaving Dean alone.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat in the group meeting holding a coffee looking around anxious, he liked to take some coffee and just sit around. Since he had to go, he had no other options really. Requirements of being out of the mental ward and into his brother’s care, his brother’s requirements mind you. Castiel promised to go to the therapy aspect. He still kept his promise, except this was more of a group therapy get-together for trauma at a church near his house. 

Castiel came, drank some hot chocolate, and left. 

He never spoke about his mother here. It wasn’t his cup of tea to be so open about it. He hated the meetings, he hated coming here weekly. Castiel rubbed his face, feeling stubble he hadn’t shaved. He was debating about shaving it when a voice got his attention. 

“Castiel, coming for the cocoa, or are you interested in participating this time?” Benny, the priest that ran this program. A nice friendly fellow. Castiel couldn’t stand people that bubbly all the time. 

“No.” Castiel spoke before he turned to help himself to a donut. “I also came for the donuts.” Benny did a belly chuckle before patting Castiel’s back.

“Always the jokester!” Benny smiled before moving away to call the group together. He didn’t know why Benny always seemed to find the positive side of things. It was annoying. Some people  _ need _ to be sad. Some people need to  _ feel _ something. Emptiness is a worse fate than being sad. Castiel looked away holding the cup close. Losing his mom...he was swallowed in the emptiness. “Alright, everyone come take a seat!” 

Castiel sighed bite into his donut before going to sit in the circle of chairs. 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean moved to the window near the fire escape, pushing it open, and leaned out to look at the city. It was off when he was home alone, it reminded him of his sleep. It was quiet in his sleep, he remembers nothing but the feeling of emptiness. The void of nothing. When you are in a pod, even in the liquid, you eventually lose the feeling of it. Your body adjusting to it, you have nothing left but yourself and the void of the liquid around you. He didn’t remember much about the time in the pod but he did remember. 

Fighting, the feeling of drowning as someone forced his head down the water, he needed for air-

Dean turned to look at the door when it was pushed open but the person who came in wasn’t Castiel. A man stopped coming in with a bag of groceries placing them on the counter and turned on the light. Dean ducked in the darkness of the living room, hiding from the man who started to pull out groceries from the bag. 

Grabbing pots and pans from the cabinets, Dean curiously watched him. The man seemed to know his way here, he had a key, he must know Castiel. Dean took in his short stature, his brown hair, and a business suit. 

The man cursed cutting himself with a knife, Dean’s eyes started to glow at the smell of it. Blood. His eyes glowed red before he closed his eyes trying to stop the urges this smell gave him. He never felt this way, Dean grabbed for the dining room chair to steady himself as the stranger turned to the noise. 

“Cas?” The man called as Dean squeezed his eyes closed hearing the man walking slowly towards the dark dining room. 

Dean squeezed his eyes closed harder, trying to bury himself into the darkness of the room when the light flipped on. Dean opened his eyes hearing the light switch, looking up. The man looked at him in fear backing up as Dean pulled his eyes away from him to hide them with a hand in front of his face as his eyes continued glowing. 

“Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my brother’s apartment?!” The man snapped. 

Dean was breathing heavily, closing his eyes again holding his knees to his chest. He could hear this man’s heartbeat. Thump. Thump. Thump. 

“Stay back.” Dean held his head. Thump. Thump. Thump. 

“No! Who are you?! Did you break in?!” The man’s eyes moved to the open window. He snatched Dean’s wrist forcing him up. “Get out before I call the cops!” Dean’s eyes snapped open, his eyes glowing brightly as he slammed the man into the wall. 

The man blinked in fear as Dean moved to him at inhuman speeds biting roughly into the man’s neck. The man froze in shock, feeling the bite to his jugular as Dean swallowed the blood hungrily. 

“Stop! It’s Me!” Someone slammed into Dean knocking him roughly off the man. The man slid to the ground holding his neck as blood slid down his neck. Dean’s eyes glowed brightly as a man Dean didn’t recognize him, as Dean struggled under the man. The man held his head down pulling a syringe from his pocket. “I’m not going to hurt you!” 

Dean struggled despite the man’s words but he couldn’t fight the man off for long, till he was injected with something into his neck. Dean started to feel weird almost instantly as he collapsed under the man passing out. The man panted on top of Dean when the front door opened. Castiel stood in the front door surprised by the activity in his home. Castiel’s eyes fell to the stranger above Dean then…

“Gabriel?!” Castiel dropped his stuff at the door bolting to him, moving to cover his neck with his sleeve. “Oh my god!” Gabriel choked out a syllable. Castiel moved with shaking hands to dial nine one one, he was panicked and in shock. 

“They won’t make it.” The tall man spoke as Castiel glanced up in tears seeing the man’s eyes glow.

“Y-You’re a demon?” Castiel choked softly. “D-... Did you do this?” 

“No.” The tall man stated as Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“D...Dean?” Castiel turned to the passed-out man sleeping peacefully on the ground. 

“He needed blood. Judging by your friend’s finger, he cut himself.” The tall man kneeled looking at the fading life of the man losing blood. “I shall heal him, due to this accident...it's not his time.” 

The tall man placed his hand on Gabriel’s neck as it healed. Castiel breathed in relief as the demon pulled away from Gabriel. The wound. It was gone. 

“We shall go. We have caused enough trouble-” The tall demon moved to walk out the door with him but...A barrier kept him from pulling Dean’s body out the door. “What?” The tall demon tried again but it failed, he brought Dean back inside before shooting Castiel a glare. “What have you done?!”

“I-I…” Castiel choked as the tall demon eyed him. 

“What did you wish?” The demon asked. “Never have I seen this happen before.”

“I-I wished for him,” Castiel whispered. “I wished to study him, to understand him!” 

“Why the hell would you bond your life to a human?!” The demon hissed. 

“You guys took our mother!” Castiel hissed back. “I-I...I just wanted closure!” 

“...You wanted to figure out your mother’s wish.” The demon scoffed annoyed. “We can’t just tell you. Wishes are private-” 

“I-I know!” Castiel snapped as the demon eyed you.

“You’re Castiel. That trouble maker. I have heard of you.” The demon spoke. “Taking advantage of a youngin and making this deal is-”

“I had no choice!” Castiel snapped. “You weren’t giving me answers. I did what I had to.” 

“Well...now you’re coming with me.” The tall demon snapped, throwing Castiel over his shoulder before he grabbed Dean doing the same.

“Let me go!” Castiel fought but Gabriel ran in front of the door.

“Stop! You aren’t taking my brother!” Gabriel spoke.

“Get out of my way.” The demon snapped.

“No!” Gabriel hissed stubbornly. The demon stared annoyed, rolling his eyes, and sighed just dropping Castiel onto the floor harshly. Castiel groaned in pain as the demon placed Dean softly on the couch. The demon laid him down with care. 

“What’s your problem?!” Castiel stood holding his arm.

“You are.” The demon snapped. “How can you be so stupid?!”

“Me?!” Castiel scoffed. 

“What’s going on?” Gabriel asked getting to the bottom of this. “Start with who the hell you are.” 

“I’m Sam, the demon prince.” The demon explained coldly. 

“The royal family?” Castiel blinked in surprise. “...What would you want with Dean?” 

“Dean?” The demon eyed him but Castiel pointed to Dean.

“I-I gave him a name, he couldn’t have my name,” Castiel explained. “Especially if we were stuck with each other for ten years-”

“Dean isn’t...a normal demon.” Sam started. “He’s in danger here. Anywhere even.” 

“What’s going on?” Gabriel moved forward. “Why isn’t he normal?”

“Castiel. Has Dean told you about his past?” Sam asked as Castiel shook his head no.

“H-He remembers being asleep for a very long time. T-That’s it. He doesn’t even know how to eat with a spoon! How much of a past can he have?”

“...He doesn’t remember anything besides the pod?” Sam turned to see Dean sleeping.

“That’s all he does.” Castiel nodded.

“Now mind explaining why you felt the need to kidnap my brother and...his demon?” Gabriel crossed his arms.

“Dean...is my brother,” Sam explained. 

“So...He’s a royal prince too?” Castiel spoke in surprise. 

“Yes,” Sam stated. “That’s why he needs to come with me. There are things far beyond you humans, and it’s dangerous for him to be open like this.”

“Who would mess with a prince of hell?” Gabriel scoffed not buying it.

“One that can change the world as we know it,” Sam explained. “For better or worse.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked. 

“...When Dean was born...he was born cursed...his abilities were so powerful that the second he came into life the worlds darkened. With it the ones who sought the power. ” Sam started holding himself. 

“No one is sure why or how...but with his birth came monsters, humans and angels alike came for him. Wars were fought, my father agreed with heaven that Dean must be destroyed...but he couldn’t...more like my mother wouldn’t let him.” Sam explained. “They hid Dean away by placing him into a pod locking him away for all time...but he got out..and ended up here. Now is memory ‘loss’-”

“Dean...is really innocent.” Castiel turned to look at him. “Whatever happened to him, he really has no idea about anything. Who he is. What he is. None of it.” Sam looked at Dean sadly. 

“Escaping that pod...it must have done something to his memories.” Sam breathed.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Gabriel asked.

“Not sure...I guess him not knowing will help me sleep better at night.” Sam spoke looking down Castiel wanted to ask him more about that comment but Gabriel continued.

“How did he end up here with Castiel if he was locked away?” Gabriel asked. 

“Not sure, we keep him in a secure location with the other pods. It’s hard to find him in a sea of other baby demons. It was our way to keep him safe from anyone who would want him...he must have gotten out and ended up in the line of new releases. Ended up on a crossroads...and ended up here.” Sam looked at Castiel as Gabriel turned to him.

“You wanted this?” Gabriel whispered as Castiel held himself. “You told me all these years a demon killed her, and you agreed to the same situation you thought mom did?”

“I-I just needed to know,” Castiel whispered.

“Needed to know what?!” Gabriel hissed. 

“I needed to know why she hated us that bad that she made a wish to die in ten years!” Castiel snapped back. “She left us knowing we would be alone!”

“Cas…” Gabriel tried to touch him but Castiel turned away. 

“I want to know what was so important to her she decided to die.” Castiel looked at him in tears. “I have to know.” 

“...” Gabriel said nothing as he moved to hold his brother. Castiel cried softly holding his brother back. 

“Hate to break up this family reunion but we should be going,” Sam spoke.

“Wait, go where?” Castiel asked, pulling away from his brother.

“Him being here is dangerous for every human around. So you, him, and I will be going.” Sam stated but Castiel shook his head. 

“No, I’m not going anywhere.” Castiel crossed his arms. 

“You have no choice.” Sam frowned. 

“Whoa, you are not taking my brother anywhere!” Gabriel moved between them. 

“This doesn’t concern you,” Sam stated. 

“It sure the hell does,” Gabriel spoke but Sam ignored him.

“I need to keep my brother safe. If he returns to hell, my father will just kill him so heaven doesn’t find out and if heaven finds out, they will come and kill everything in their way just so  _ they _ can either use him as a weapon or kill him.”

“Does anyone know he’s even here?” Castiel stated. 

“I do-” Sam started. 

“Anyone even knows he’s missing besides the royal family?” Castiel asked as Sam frowned. “I’ll take it as a no. Then why move him? He’s safe here with me.”

“He won’t be for long-” Sam scoffed.

“Well, we will burn that bridge when we get to it, won’t we?” Castiel stated. “I understand you want to protect him, but moving him can cause more harm than good.”

“Why should I listen to you?” Sam snapped. “It’s  _ my _ brother’s life.”

“Mine too!” Castiel snapped back. “He’s my ward till the day I die. He trusts me. If I don’t trust you, he won’t.”

“...It’s dangerous-” Sam hesitated. 

“Then when you say it’s no longer safe, we will go. If you take us now, where will we go?” Castiel crossed his arms as Sam rolled his eyes. He was right.

“Let me get arrangements for a...safe house of sorts. We can run to it if something goes wrong.” Gabriel agreed. “That way, we are prepared.”

“Then I will stay here. With him.” Sam stated not budging on this.

“Why doesn’t Gabriel take you? He’s got a spare room? Otherwise, you’ll be sleeping on the floor. I got no room for anyone else. Dean’s got the couch.” Castiel offered as Gabriel shot him a look. “He saved your life, you kinda owe him one.”

“And who’s fault is that?!” Gabriel hissed as Castiel blinked innocently. “Fine, come on sasquatch. We can visit them tomorrow.” Sam frowned at the nickname but followed him towards the door. 

“We leave when I say we leave. No objections.” Sam insisted as Castiel nodded. 

“I agree,” Castiel spoke ushering him out the door. “I have blood to clean up, and you have some quality time to spend together since you will be living together. I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

“Cas-!” Gabriel tried but the door slammed in their faces. Gabriel sighed annoyed turning to Sam. “Come on, are you hungry? I think I still have some leftovers in my fridge.” Sam eyed him before giving one last glance to Castiel’s door before following Gabriel out of the apartment.

Castiel took a seat on the single chair in front of the sleeping Dean, his chest rose and fell with soft breaths. Dean was...a prince? He had more going on in there in his sleeping head. Who was Dean...really? Was it this innocent sleeping peaceful spirit in front of him or something much darker?

Dean stirred in his sleep, whimpering as Castiel moved to kneel next to him. Placing a soft hand on Dean’s forehead, his touch calmed Dean’s nightmare making his chest rise and fall in peace. Castiel pulled his hand back, just...watching Dean breathe.

He had always hated Demons, he hated everything about them.

They took his mother.

Dean...Dean wasn’t like the others. 

He wasn’t like the ones who took his mom.

Dean was good...inside and out. 

He stopped when Castiel asked. 

He didn’t even hesitate to let his meal go. 

Castiel said stop and Dean listened to him. 

No monster would have stopped because some human told them to. Dean whimpered again as Castiel kneeled beside him petting his hair. 

“It’s okay, Dean. I will protect you.” Castiel whispered. He wasn’t sure why he trusted Dean so strongly, but something inside him knew Dean needed him as much as he needed Dean...Castiel laid his head on the couch, holding Dean’s hand softly till he fell asleep beside him to Dean’s breath till his own evened in sleep. 

  
  



End file.
